Happy New Year, Darling
by Pati-Swan
Summary: Es el último día del año, una fecha especial, en una isla tambien especial, para un amor aun mas especial, ven a visitar la isla de la estrella brillante. Un oneshot ZoroxLuffy muy romántico, espero que os guste


Hola a todos, este es mi segundo fic, de hecho, es el primer fic romántico que hago, pero espero que os guste.

**HAPPY NEW YEAR, DARLING**

-Buenos días- Aquella mañana Zoro se despertó más temprano que de costumbre, sin saber porque, y entró en la cocina con sorna.

-¡Vaya, Zoro, pero si solo son las once de la mañana!-la navegante pelirroja se mostraba realmente sorprendida al ver que el chico se había presentado en la cocina antes de la hora de comer, que era cuando solía despertarse.

-Vaya, parece que el espadachín está sufriendo los efectos del último día del año- Comentó Robin mientras sonreía y sostenía su café con leche. En ese momento llegó Sanji que venía de darse una ducha.

-¡Hombree! ¿Cabeza de lechuga has venido a honrarnos con tu presencia a la hora del desayuno? Será la primera vez, ¿Por qué no disfrutas de la experiencia de desayunar? Aunque ya era hora…el último día del año….- El peliverde ignoró la sarta de comentarios impertinentes por parte del cocinero y se quedó con el dato de la fecha.

-¿Qué? ¿Hoy es treinta y uno de diciembre?-

En ese momento entro en la cocina el capitán Luffy D. Monkey, muy animado dando un fuerte portazo a Usopp en las narices.- ¡Pues claro, Zoro! Jajajaja duermes tanto que ya no sabes en que día vives XD-. Entonces Usopp entró en la cocina con la nariz roja e hinchada.

Zoro, que aun estaba medio dormido, se limitó a sonreír. A su capitán siempre le habían gustado mucho las celebraciones, pero ese día estaba especialmente feliz, le brillaban los ojos y su sonrisa resplandecía. Al espadachín le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando el moreno le devolvió la sonrisa, y rápidamente miró hacia otro lado intentando ocultar su rubor.

-¿Por qué estas tan contento? Solo es un día como cualquier otro- Le preguntó Nami mientras Sanji le servía el desayuno todo su amor y sus característicos corazones en los ojos.

-¡¡Pues porque hoy se termina el año! ¡¡Todo un año pasando aventuras! Aun me acuerdo de cuando decidí salir en busca del One Piece, y cuando os conocí a todos vosotros…- La tripulación se quedó impresionada de que Luffy, que parecía estar siempre en las nubes, pudiera ser tan profundo. Entonces acabó diciendo:-además, ¡En fin de año se hace un banquete enorme! ¡Me muero de ganas de cenar! Jaja-

-Ya decía yo que era algo así lo que te hacía sonreír tanto…-suspiró Sanji- Pero ahora que lo pienso, si quieres un banquete como dios manda, habrá que ir a comprar provisiones a la próxima isla, ya que alguien se comió la mayor parte de comida que había en la nevera…-Y dirigió una mirada asesina al capitán, el cual se limitó a mirar hacia otro lado como si él no supiera nada del tema.

-Tranquilo no hace falta que disimules, que se de sobras que has sido tú, pero ya no importa, falta poco para llegar a la siguiente isla, ¿No es así Nami-Swaaann?- Y el tono del cocinero cambió radicalmente cuando se dirigió a su pelirroja favorita, la cual desplegó un mapa sobre la mesa que comenzó a analizar.-Si, parece que la isla más cercana es una llamada 'Kirahoshi', y llegaremos en poco más de media hora, diría yo…-

-Mmmmm, así que Kirahoshi…eso significa….estrella brillante, si no me equivoco...un nombre bastante curioso para una isla- Comentó Nico Robin, que a pesar de saber mucho sobre este tipo de cultura, no se había percatado de la existencia de tal isla.

Entonces Usopp se puso en pie con intención de presumir de su cultura general.- Es que esa isla tiene historia, y el gran capitán Usopp os la contará- Por la cabeza de los tripulantes ya resbalaba una gota de sudor.-Veréis, se dice que en esta isla, cada treinta y uno de diciembre ocurre un fenómeno único, los deseos que se piden a las estrellas ¡Se hacen realidad!...-

El pequeño Chopper no pudo contener su emoción-¡¡Woooooo! ¿En seriooo?- Lo cierto es que el resto de tripulantes temían que todo fuera otra mentira de Usopp, lo cual no sería nada raro.

El chico prosiguió con su historia:- La verdad es que la costumbre con el paso del tiempo se ha perdido mucho y ya nadie cree en esa leyenda, pero se dice que muchos piratas que han pasado por ahí han conseguido algún que otro deseo-.

-¡Vayaaa! ¿Y si pidiera un millón de Berries y muchísimas joyas se concedería verdad?- A la timonel le salían brillantes de los ojos.

-Jaja, podría pedir convertirme en rey de los piratas- Comentó Luffy, que había estado escuchando esa historia con atención; Zoro se extrañó del comentario de su capitán:-¿Vas a pedir eso?- El espadachín permanecía apoyado en la pared de brazos cruzados, esperando contestación de Luffy.

-¡Que va! Eso no tengo que pedírselo a ninguna estrella, lo conseguiré yo solo, con la única ayuda de mis amigos- Y acto seguido sonrió a su amigo espadachín.

Éste volvió a ponerse rojo como un tomate, no paraba de preguntarse porque le ocurría esto, era Luffy, lo conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo, y la verdad es que le había cogido mucho cariño…pero, no se estaría enamorando?...no, no y no, eso definitivamente no le podía estar pasando, en fin….es Luffy, no podía haberse enamorado de Luffy, Pero ¿Y si era cierto, y si se había enamorado de su capitán?...este asunto empezaba a darle dolor de cabeza, así que decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire. Ya era hora de su entrenamiento.

Pero cuando salió de la cocina, tuvo la impresión de que no podría entrenar mucho, pues la isla 'Kirahoshi' se hallaba delante de sus narices, mucho antes del tiempo previsto. Así que Zoro dio un soplido y llamó a la tripulación.

Cuando desembarcaron les sorprendió a todos el ambiente del lugar, parecía que en este día, debido a la leyenda, todo estaba decorado para la ocasión, pues no había rincón en que faltase alguna estrella de cristal, algún cartel o en su defecto alguna que otra guirnalda.

Al médico de la tripulación ya le salían chispas de los ojos:-Woooo ¡Que pasadaa!-Pero tuvo que contener su emoción cuando la timonel se dispuso a organizar a los tripulantes.

-Muy bien, no podemos retrasarnos, la cosa irá así: Chopper, tu ve con Usopp a por medicinas y munición para el cañon, sanji, tu ve con Zoro a comprar las provisiones…-

En ese momento interrumpió el espadachín, que no pudo contenerse:-¡¿Cómo? ¿¡ME TOCA IR CON EL IDIOTA CURSI ESTEE!-se quejaba mientras señalaba al dicho cocinero, el cual le dio un patadón y le dijo:-Tú te callas, si lo dice mi querida pelirroja, lo hacemos así, y punto- Por supuesto esto acabó en otra de sus peleas. Una de las más largas.

La timonel ya estaba desesperada y acabó diciendo:-Anda ya…haced lo que queráis e id con quien os de la gana. Robin, van conmigo a comprar trapitos- Y de esta forma los chicos se quedaron solos.

-Bueno yo me voy con Chopper-Usopp cogió al renito del brazo y desapareció.

-pues yo me voy a comprar algo de comer y a analizar el género femenino de esta isla- Sanji le largó con una sonrisa y corazones en los ojos.

-Jaja, parece que nos han dejado solos, ¿Eh, Zoro?- Al oír estas palabras por parte del moreno, el peliverde volvió a ruborizarse, aquella voz tan inocente…aquella sonrisa…dios, cada vez le pasaba más a menudo, realmente parecía que se había enamorado de su capitán…

-Zoro…ehh…Zoro,… ¿Me oyes?- El espadachín se sobresaltó, pues se había quedado absorto en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?-El espadachín le hablaba dándole la espalda para ocultar el intenso color de sus mejillas.

-Mmmmm pues, hemos echado toda la tarde esperando que Sanji y tú acabarais de pelear, así que quiero ir a comer algo, llévame a un restaurante, andaa, porfaa, me muero de hambree-.

-Está bien, vamos, pero no te pases pidiendo platos ¿Entendido?-

''Dios, que me está pasando…e sido muy borde, me habría gustado decirle algo bonito,…pero en fin…''.el pobre chico cada vez estaba más nervioso, pero logró aguantar durante toda la comida sin decir ninguna tontería ni ponerse tan rojo como para que Luffy, que no paraba de comer ni un segundo, se diera cuenta.

Cuando acabaron de comer, ya se había oscurecido, no pensaba que el capitán pudiese comer durante tantas horas, pero así fue. Mientras los dos compañeros daban una vuelta observando la decoración plagada de luces y focos, se encontraron a Sanji, que iba con dos mujeres preciosas, una de cada brazo.

-Que, pelo de lechuga, ¿Te lo estás pasando bien?-

-ya veo que tú sí, pervertido-

La mirada de Sanji cambió por completo-¿Que me has llamado? Bah…di lo que quieras, yo tengo a todas las chicas que quiero sin tener que pedir ningún estúpido deseo a ninguna estrellita.-

Entonces cuando estaban a punto de pelearse de nuevo, el capitán intervino agarrando a Zoro de la camiseta-¡Eh! ¡Es verdad! ¡Yo quiero ir a ver las estrellas, Zoro! ¡seguro que es una pasada!-

El espadachín decidió pasar del rubio y conceder el deseo de Luffy, al cual se le veía muy emocionado, así que lo cogió de la mano, y sin decir una palabra, se lo llevó a la corriendo a la colina más alta, dejando tras él a un cocinero muy sorprendido.

Al llegar a la colina a Luffy le brillaban los ojos más que nunca, y su sonrisa juraría que era las más brillante y cálida que jamás se hubiera visto. El espadachín se había quedado totalmente embobado observando la cara el moreno.

Éste, cuando cruzó su mirada con la de su compañero, sintió un calor que le recorría todo el cuerpo hasta llegas a sus mejillas, pues jamás había visto a Zoro mirarle de esa manera, su mirada era acogedora y brillante, y su sonrisa parecía iluminar más que todas las estrellas del firmamento.

-¿Q-que deseo vas a pedir?- Por fin el chico pudo articular palabra. Entonces se puso aun más rojo al ver que Zoro se acercaba más a él y le tomaba de la barbilla; podía oír los latidos de su corazón, muy acelerados, y el suyo también tomó ese ritmo al instante. Fue entonces cuando el espadachín, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, tuvo el valor de decir:

-Ya se a cumplido, mi deseo es estar a tu lado-

Entonces los ojos del capitán se abrieron mucho más y sus mejillas aumentaron su rubor. La mano del espadachín que le tomaba la barbilla era realmente suave y su respiración era muy cálida. Entonces, cuando Luffy tomó aire para decir algo, Zoro le selló los labios posando un dedo de otra mano sobre ellos, y manteniendo el dedo en sus labios dijo:

-Te quiero.-

Y acto seguido apartó el dedo de sus labios y le besó, los ojos del capitán se cerraron por fin, y entonces pensó:

-Parece que el sueño de los dos se a cumplido-.

**Fin**

¡Muchas gracias por leerlo entero! ¿Os a gustado? Si es así me alegro, plis espero que me escribáis algún review! Chaooo.


End file.
